Under Uni's Skirt
by MusicOfMadness
Summary: The disappearance of Yuni had distressed Aria more than she could ever say. So when she finally appeared, she was overjoyed at the prospect. Strangely enough, Yuni didn't come back the way she had left and Aria could only wonder how anything in life made sense anymore. "Why did you leave the 'y' out of your name?" "Because that's how I've always spelled my name."
1. The Disappearance of the Y

Aria was having a bad time. That was for sure, though 'a bad time' may not be the most appropriate way to describe her situation. No, it felt much worse than that. She heard plenty of people say that the worst thing is to be a parent and having to watch your child suffer; at this point, though, she'd rather have that.

She would rather be able to watch Yuni go through a rough patch in life instead of the little girl being gone altogether. She had no idea how it happened either. One day she was at her civilian house with Yuni and the next day the little girl was gone overnight. Not a trace of her in her clementine orange room.

Aria could barely eat or sleep as she worried for the little girl's safety; she waited with bated breath and anticipated a ransom note, yet one never came. A full on investigation was done over the house and the surveillance cameras were checked. Nothing. Nothing came up. No matter what they tried: finger print dusting, surveillance cameras, eyewitnesses; they all came up with absolutely nothing and left Aria alone with no answers.

She tried not to let it get to her too much, but the fact that her daughter was missing never left her mind. The business part of her told her that it also hampered the ideas of passing the Giglio Nero Famiglia and Sky Arcobaleno position (despite her reluctance to pass on the curse) to her heir, but her motherly instincts overtook that voice and cried out for her baby.

"Would you like me to accompany you, Boss Aria?"

"No, I'd like to take a walk by myself for a while." Gamma caught her eye and immediately understood the implications, having already known about Yuni for a brief period of time before she disappeared a month ago. In fact, most of her top advisors and officers knew about her child. None pressured her to reveal the child's father; they simply took in the information and thought nothing of it.

But now that child was gone, just like her father. And just like her father, she left unknowingly and suddenly. The thought itself made Aria sigh tiredly as she stopped in the middle of the forest surrounding the base.

"When was the last time I even took a walk? Much less stepped outside of the office."

She was about to turn around, getting annoyed with how the heel's of her pumps were being sucked into the wet earth, due to the rain earlier in the day, when she spotted a figure laying in the grass. Her heart beating faster, she took long strides towards the small figure with anticipation building in her chest.

Could it be? Could it really be?

"Yuni?" Aria couldn't believe her eyes. Why was Yuni here of all places? Her heart fluttered in her chest, something telling her the situation was different somehow. It wasn't until she took the child's face into her hands that she started to make out subtle differences between her child and the one in front of her, but she still couldn't let go of the notion that this was her missing child.

"Yuni?" The child opened their eyes, orbs of blue silently taking in her face as Aria continued to cup her hands around the child's cheeks. Instead of answering, the blue-eyed child softly slid their eyes closed.

Taking the answer as confirmation, Aria decided to question everything later and picked up the now sleeping child with gentle but urgent arms. Softly cradling the child's head to her shoulder, the mafia boss ignored how her skirt hiked up her leg uncomfortably and how mud managed to slip into her heels; all that mattered at that moment was getting Yuni back to the base.

And so when she came up to the well secured doors, she harshly punched in the key code and let the scanner recognize her eye's iris before barging into the hallway and raising hell.

"Gamma!"

That one single shout was all it took to get the young blond to appear by her side, cheery blond hair in disarray as he had to run when he heard the urgency in his boss's voice. His eyes instantly latched onto the dark green head of hair that nuzzled into the crook of Aria's neck; he honestly felt shocked at seeing the child again, more so than the fact that Aria had brought the child into their mafia base despite how adamant she was to keep Yuni away.

"You found Yuni."

"In the forest." Aria answered the unspoken question while she snuck a glance toward the sleeping child. "We can talk about that later, though. Where's Remus?"

"He should be getting back from patching up the rookies from their training session." The two of them weaved through the hall's other occupants with their sights set on getting to the red haired doctor's office. They didn't even spare a single greeting as they continued to walk briskly until they threw open the white door decorated with a green cross.

"Geezus!" The doctor spun around in a gasp of fright before he corrected himself when his sight landed on his superiors. "Miss Boss! Sir Gamma!"

His brown eyes slid to the child in his boss's arms before he wordlessly gestured to the examination table on his side.

"I'll take care of this. Don't worry about anything, Ol' Remus is on the job. Now out with ya Boss, you look like you're about to collapse this very second."

"I just got my child back, Remus."

The man paused as he caught onto the deeper meaning of her words before running a hand through his red curls, effectively mixing the few strands of silver located within the fiery locks.

"Gotcha. I'll just pull the curtains and separate us while I examine the lass. Just relax and sleep on the other bed, you too Gamma."

And without a single word, the doctor flung the blue curtains and walled the pair off from watching his progress. Unable to argue with the doctor's order, Aria sat on the edge of the while Gamma took to sitting in one of the spare chairs. She knitted her fingers together before heaving a silent sigh past her lips, suddenly feeling tired as Gamma handed her a tissue and a new pair of shoes.

"Thanks."

And so the two sat there silently, waiting for the greying doctor to eventually come out. Awkwardly, Gamma got up and left the room, unable to stand the tense air his boss had created. Sure, he had been a mafioso for quite some time now, but even he knew when certain actions were required. So, silently he came back with a cup of tea, the same tea Remus insisted she drank while she refused, and handed it to her. Her nose scrunched in distaste before she sipped the brown tinted water, shuddering at the flavor before sighing. The things she would do for her subordinates.

"I hate tea."

"I know, boss, but you should drink too much coffee. You're going to get a caffeine addiction, so Remus said."

"Doesn't change the fact that I hate tea." Aria muttered into the cup, missing the bitter liquid of coffee as she settled for the substitute. "Tea is pretty much plant flavored water. Why would I want to drink that? Coffee is more sophisticated."

"Ah, you're trying to rationalize your dislike." Gamma sweat dropped as he watched his boss practically sulk at having to drink the tea. Truthfully, he enjoyed these times when Aria wasn't professional; it made her seem more real, like he could actually reach her. Most times, there was something about her that made her seem different, like time ran differently for her and seemed to go faster than his.

"Boss."

Instantly, Aria took the chance to discard the mug and stood up with the blond man as they awaited Remus's verdict. His thick, knitted brows practically made her sweat in worry, but she forced herself to stay calm as she asked for what he found. Remus sighed and rubbed the back of his neck as he looked like he was thinking about how to approach the subject.

"Well, the kid seems to be in good health. Nothing seems out of place, so that's a plus. No bruises, marks, cuts, or anything of the like. But..."

"But?"

"Yuni is a girl. Correct?"

Aria stood their silently, unsure of where he was going with his question, but she didn't have to say anything for him to understand her answer.

"Well, I'd say the extra... member would say otherwise." He awkwardly smiled at the woman as she paused, unable to process the information. Gamma worried about the blank look on her face and he tentatively shook her shoulder as Remus tiredly eyed the sight in front of him. Oh boy, in all his years of being a doctor, this would be one of the strangest cases he has seen yet.

"Congratulations on the recovery of your lad, Miss Boss."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **So, this is a thing now. I just couldn't resist the idea (trust me, the plot for this is fairly convoluted and hasn't really been worked out yet) and decided to post this story despite already writing another KHR fanfic. This was a short chapter, but I just didn't want to write a massive amount for the first chapter, so hopefully it didn't come out badly.**

 **Tell me what you guys think and stuff, comments are always welcomed (well, there are always exceptions). Thanks for reading!**


	2. French and Fishes

**Followers: LuzElvaParra17, i am mi-chan, treavellergirl**

 **Favorite: LuzElvaParra17, i am mi-chan, Azurame Neve, treavellergirl**

 **Updated: February 11, 2016**

* * *

Gamma and Aria were at a loss of what to do. After having the information that Yuni was a boy dropped on them, the young boy woke up and stood in front of them until his stomach rumbled. And so Aria turned sideways in an inviting way, gesturing toward the door as the boy's eyes followed her movement.

"Do you want to get some food, kiddo?"

'Yuni' eyed her for a moment before he slowly nodded, seemingly unsure about the proposition. Instead of taking her hand, he settled for walking in a close proximity to the woman, but left enough room in case she tried to make an unwelcomed move towards him. If Aria didn't know any better, she would have thought the child was simply nervous, but she could tell that he was being more cautious than kids usually were.

"What would you like to eat, Yuni?"

Again, he sent her an unsure look that bordered on confusion, but a spark of understanding flashed through his eyes before it returned to frustration. Gamma and Aria shot each other a glance before she repeated herself, making a motion that looked like she was eating with a fork. They both watched in confusion as the blue eyed child held out his palm and used the other to hover above back and forth.

It took less than a minute for Gamma to understand and fetch the pad of paper and pen that the child wanted. His hand twirled the tip of the rather weighty pen before he tentatively drew a figure and turned it to show the duo his drawing. On the page was a simplistic drawing of a fish with bubbles coming out of its mouth and a caption underneath it.

"Poisson?" **(Fish?)** The woman paused at the word before she crouched down and gestured for the boy to hand her the items. He did so without any protest, watching as Aria scribbled down some words before revealing her message.

"Quoi?" **(** **What?)** His eyebrows scrunched together and shook his head at the woman as if to say that he didn't understand. This caused Aria to sigh, having caught onto the situation before turning to her blond companion who had been uncharacteristically silent the whole time.

"Would you go and get Claude, Gamma? I don't understand French well enough to communicate with him."

"Can do, Boss." And so Aria watched her subordinate quickly navigate his way through the halls of their base before she guided her gaze back to the child who had been silently watching their exchange in the way that most people did when confronted with a language barrier. She offered the Yuni-lookalike a smile, causing him to send her a more tentative, but genuine, smile back to her. She felt relieve when she spotted the thick brows of the French-Canadian man as he trailed behind Gamma with a wobbly gait. All of sudden, her relief was forgotten as she raised an eyebrow at the scene.

"Why are you walking that way?"

"Nice to see you too, Boss." He gently lowered himself to the floor, obviously not bothered by the fact that everyone was watching him. "Over exercised yesterday." He most likely would have continued to ignore the situation at hand if it wasn't for the fact that his brown eyes caught the blue of the child standing with them.

"You wanted me to translate for your kid?" Both Gamma and Aria sighed at Claude's incredulous stare before Gamma stepped up and bopped him on the head.

"Just do it, Claude. We're not too sure about the situation either, so just go along with it."

"Alright, alright, no need to be so pushy, Gammy." The blond's eye twitched in annoyance, but he made no move to correct the black haired man as he immediately went to work.

"Bonjour, ça va? Je m'appelle Claude, et toi?" **(Hello, how are you? My name is Claude, and you?)**

"Ça va bien. Je m'appelle Uni. Où est-ce que nous sont?" **(I am well. My name is Uni. Where are we?)**

"Uh..." Claude sent an unsure glance towards his superiors before shaking his head. "Est-ce que tu peux parler italienne ou autre langue?" **(Can you speak italian or another language?)**

"Je parle français, évidemment. Aussi, je parle anglais un peu, mais je ne suis pas couramment." **(I speak french, obviously. Also, I speak English a little bit, but I am not fluent.)**

Claude nodded his head before switching the aforementioned language. "Then can you start speaking English from now on? It'll make it easier for Gamma and... Aria... to understand you."

"I can try." Uni spoke slowly, seemingly unsure if he spoke correctly before being assured by Claude.

"You're name is Uni. Correct?" Their eyes snapped to the only woman present as she pointedly stared at the notebook Claude had taken from Uni at the beginning of the conversation, more specifically, she was staring at the name the young child had pressed onto the page. "Why did you leave the 'y' out of your name?"

"Because it how always spelled my name." Uni spoke brokenly, but the adults understood.

Unsure of what to say at the moment, the group let the silence settle in and fill the gaps that the lack of conversation had created. That is until Uni's stomach grumbled and interrupted their silence.

"Eat now?"

"Right, right, kiddo." Claude handed him the pad of paper and utensil once again. "How about we all join Uni for lunch? What are we having?"

"Fish." Aria watched in amusement as Gamma smirked at the pale-faced french speaker.

"What's the matter, Claude? Can't handle a little bit of fish? You wouldn't leave a poor, defenseless kid alone to eat, would you?"

Claude laughed nervously while he narrowed his eyes at the blond, obviously catching onto his taunts. Uni seemed to have as well as he smiled humorously beside Aria.

"What are you talking about, Gammy? Of course I can handle it."

Aria shook her head at the duo before she glanced back at Uni, raising an eyebrow at him as if to ask if he was enjoying the scene. The twinkle in his eyes were enough of an answer for her before he blithely interrupted the two.

"I change mind. I want dinosaur chicken!"

"Dinosaur chicken?" Aria was confused by the demand and tried to figure out what he meant while Claude let out a sigh of relief. Uni glanced at him with amusement while nodding to the woman.

"Yes, dinosaur shape chicken!"

Not one for guessing games, Gamma handed the rather girly looking boy his phone after he opened an internet browser. "Use this, maybe we'll understand if you find it."

Diligently, Uni immediately went to work in finding his requested food item. He wasted no time in searching the results as he let out a grin and turned the phone towards the adults in a triumphant way.

"Ah, so the kid means dino shaped chicken nuggets." Claude nodded to himself, ignoring how Gamma shot him a glare when he leaned heavily on his shoulder. "Good choice, kid! We should definitely have that!"

"And pudding of chocolate!"

"You mean 'chocolate pudding', but yes! That too!"

Gamma sweat dropped at the two of them as he positioned himself next to his boss, leaning closer to her while speaking in a hushed tone to make sure the other two didn't hear him.

"So, when are we going to tell them that we don't carry those type of foods in a mafia base."

Instead of answering, Aria turned to him with a calculating smile. He knew what it meant immediately and almost sighed as he dug into pockets for his car keys. The sweetness in her smile was quickly replaced by amusement and she soon found herself chuckling at his predictability.

"It'll take me at least twenty minutes until I get back with the food."

"Thank you, Gamma. I knew I could count on you."

Gamma huffed at the compliment, but accepted it nonetheless. It was a compliment from his boss, after all, and the fact that she kept him close meant the world to him. And so, he departed with a 'I'll be back soon' and left the trio behind to shop for the food the kid and man-child wanted. Gamma's face instantly twitched at the thought of the black haired man. Not even bothering to stop the evil smirk that curled his lips, he made a mental note to buy fish themed snacks.

 _'That'll show him not to mess with me.'_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Okay, so this is a short chapter that really didn't explain anything, but it's been sitting in my doc manager for months now. I figured I may as well update it since my account has basically (and sadly) been neglected this entire time.**

 **Hopefully some of you found enjoyment out of this. I surely did when I read over it again (it's been so long that I forgot what happened in the chapter T_T).**

 **i am mi-chan: Yup, Yuni's a boy now. A bit of a twist, but I thought: hey, why not?**

 **LuzElvaParra17: Yup, she is now a he, though the reason why will come much later (hopefully I have the motivation to get that far). Anyway, thanks for following even though it's been almost a year.**

 **Comments are appreciated. See you all next time!**


End file.
